In EP-B-0803245 a solid, compact cosmetic gel containing water, thermoreversible polysaccharides, humectants and a powder phase is described and claimed.
This solid, compact cosmetic gel is a satisfactory cosmetic product but contains a high percentage of water, whereby it needs a sealed container or packaging to avoid volatile components from being lost.
Moreover, obtaining this solid cosmetic gel product with a relatively high volume is difficult, because it is prepared by heating and then poured into a special mould or container, in which cooling at room temperature causes a progressive shift in the gel internal bond (cross-linking) and the consequent solidification thereof without a clear solid-liquid transition.
The cosmetic product volume is thus determined from the mould or container volume, and in particular, when a product with a relief is required, this further limits the product volume.